Dark Romanticism
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: An AH/non canon/crossover... Jacob and Bella Dark Romance.  This is story is inspired by the Indie Film: Sleeping Beauty... Check out the trailer:
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Here's My New WIP which is inspired by the Independent Film: Sleeping Beauty. This story will have strong adult themes and content.**

**Beta: Dorme99**

**Paring: Bella/Jacob **

**Rating: MA **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Prologue: A Unique Beauty<strong>

_She's got this kind of hope_

_Why don't we let her know_

_She's got this kind of love_

_Why don't we let her know_

_Maybe she got what she came for_

_Laying naked on the pine floor_

_Lonely we dance around the dying_

_Maybe she got what she came for_

_Don't be scared, I'm not here for your heart_

_Don't be scared, I'm not here for your reasons_

_Don't be scared, I'm just here for the radio_

_That plays in the background while you're asking me to go_

_Maybe she got what she came for_

_Laying naked on the pine floor_

_Lonely we dance around the dying_

_Maybe she got what she came for_

_-Julia Stone, "Maybe"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 20th, 2012<strong>_

All Bella could do is run with her lover at her side. They had them surrounded on all sides. Bella paused long enough to reach out for his strong hands. Bella used all the strength she had left to pull him closer to her body as Bella shook with fear.

"Jake, I wouldn't change anything about how we met! I love you, even after all we've been through," tears streamed down her face as his tan hand came up to capture the dew fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly, Jacob's strong arms engulfed Bella's pettie and shaking frame. He first brushed his lips across her forehead before kissing her along her face until their lips met in a fiery kiss. To any onlooker it was clear that they were in love and they both seemed to be resigned to their fate.

"Bella, my darling beauty I adore everything about you. I want you to know that I did everything in my power to save us. I'm sorry our plans didn't work!"

Now it was Jake's turn to be comforted by his Beauty. His face was now riddled with tears like Bella's and they continued to whisper vows of love and devotion. Even though, they were right in the middle of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th, 2010 (One Year, Six Months and Sixteen Days Ago)<strong>

Bella was dreading telling her best friend the news. Not because he would be mad but she feared in his weakened state he might be unable to process it. They were sitting on the cliffs at First Beach watching the fireworks go off in front of them.

"I think I'm going to accept the scholarship from Georgetown University, but I want you to come with me. I can't imagine being on the other side of the globe without you Birdman," Bella confessed her plans to him with a weak smile on her face but she meant every word of it.

Meanwhile, Seth aka Birdman stared at her with weak eyes. Seth was not feeling like his usual bubbly self because today was one of his bad days. Today for what seemed like the millionth time in his life he was going through the twelve step process to kick addiction.

"I don't think so Bells; I would just be dead weight to you out there. Look at me Bella! I have one foot in the grave maybe it's best if you left me behind and forgot about me or this place; and especially Jacob!"

Of course, this was precisely what Bella had feared but she was prepared. She simply explained to Seth that she had not only secured funding for school but she had secured a high paying job, with a fair amount of fringe benefits.

"I have a facility lined up for you to go to and an apartment picked out for Birdman. Please just say you'll come with me and at least try to be a good boy."

There was no way he could refuse Bells when she pleaded with him. So Seth decided to give sobriety one last shot for Bella's sake. After all, he loved her with all his heart and never wanted to hurt her.

Bella looked around nervously before she dropped the big bomb on him, "We have to leave in a week. I have to register for classes get us both settled and on a schedule. Plus I need to do some kind of training before I can start working."

"As long as we have each other, I don't care when we leave Bells. I doubt my family will even notice I'm gone. Besides, best friends stick together," Seth smiled at his best friend.

In reality, Seth wanted so much more from her but he knew his time on earth was winding down. He could no longer continue to put on the brave face. Seth decided he'd go on one last adventure with Bells before he kissed this life goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, July 12th, 2010 (One Year, Six months and Eight days ago)<strong>_

Bella looked around the opulent house this was not at all what she expected. Especially, since this was a very low key ad in The Washington 's Job section. She wasn't entirely sure what silver service was but Bella had waited tables before so it couldn't be too complicated.

All of a sudden, a female and a male appeared at the end of hallway. They both were impeccably dressed. Bella looked down at her merger outfit of cheap, black, imitation leather knee boots; a simple jersey cotton black and white mini skirt; and an old white cardigan twin set that had seen better days but it was the nicest top she owned at the moment.

True to her nature Bella's creamy porcelain skin started to flush from a mixture embarrassment and nerves. In an effort to calm herself, Bella glanced down the hallway. Both the woman and man had stopped halfway to her. They appeared to be having a serious discussion as they looked Bella over from top to bottom.

At the same time, Bella was in awe of them. Both of them appeared to be over age of twenty eight, and by the look of their outfits they were doing well in the money department. The woman was absolutely stunning as she left the man behind to approach Bella alone.

"Good Afternoon, Isabella Swan. I'm Rosalie Hale; it's a pleasure to finally put a beautiful face to your application. Did anyone offer you anything to eat or drink," Rosalie introduced herself in a very dignified manner which threw Bella off her game momentarily.

Of course, Bella having some experience dealing with the upper crust of society promptly rose from her seat to greet Rosalie properly and shook her hand firmly. Then she answered her proceeding question, "The pleasure is all mines, Ms. Hale and I'm ready to start our meeting as soon as you are. I don't require any food or drink at the moment, but should the need arise I will let you or your staff know."

Now it was Rosalie's turn to be thrown off her game clearly Esme and Jared were right about this girl. She turned around and signaled Jared. He immediately took a small silver phone from his pocket in order to notify, Esme that they were indeed moving forward with Isabella.

Once Jared was given the all clear from Esme he strolled up to where Rosalie and Isabella were conversing and when he arrived Jared introduced himself to Bella. As soon as the pleasantries were out of the way he informed Isabella that she was going to meet with Esme. The three of them walked through an elaborately designed foyer and hallway till they arrived at her office.

What happened next changed every one's lives forever. When Bella crossed the threshold of that office she was told the cold hard truth about life. As well as, the full details in regards to the job she was about to accept.

Esme ushered everyone into the office where they were all offered big plush chairs to sit in. There was silence as everyone seemed to be either waiting on Esme or observing her beauty. Esme and Rosalie were both divine looking were brunettes. However, Esme had more golden undertones while Rosalie had more auburn in her long flowing locks.

Suddenly, Esme cleared her throat then began to tell Bella everything, "Isabella, what a pleasure it is to have such a unique Beauty in our office today. Thank you, for coming out to us so quickly I can a sure you we will compensate you accordingly. Let me be upfront Bella this is not a career path. You do this for a few years and work hard as you can for as long as you and then you move on."

She paused then to drink some of her tea before proceeding on, "Bella, you're beautiful but with our help we can make you even more beautiful and talented. The job is considered a freelance position which starting out you'll earn a wage of three hundred and fifty dollars per hour. You will always be paid in cash."

When Bella heard the amount she almost leaped out of her seat in excitement. However, a moment of caution did happen as Esme stated; that she would be paid in cash at the end of her shift.

"Bella are you familiar with five star services in regards to serving customers? If not don't worry Rosalie and Jared will work with you. Now along with you regular pay we do have fringe benefits such as a luxury apartment of your choice; we also cover all necessary grooming expenses and clothing. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Bella looked at Esme and simply smiled while give a nod of her head in compliance. Bella expected that now would be the time to leave but she was wrong. Jared exited the room quickly as Rosalie instructed Bella to rise to her feet and spread her arms and legs so that they could look her over.

Rosalie walked around her clothed body twice before she spoke, "Isabella, I need you to take off all your clothing. Even the undergarments we need to check your body for any imperfections."

She signaled Esme to get up and join her in the inspection. Thankfully, Bella was not a shy person. They began asking her questions about her physical health first. Then they moved onto asking her why she was not pierced or tattooed which Bella simply replied it wasn't her kind of thing.

"That's good. Bella I'm going to be straight with you. There is a lot of room for promotion here but we operate on a rule of complete trust and there are heavy penalties for break such confidences. Starting out you will work with a group of other girls but it's best to not get attached to them. I also want to assure you that at no time ever will your vagina ever be penetrated under my care or supervision."

Bella's mouth dropped open in response to Esme's words. Rosalie smirked at her before she cut it, "Bella, sweetheart your vagina is a temple and we hope you treat it as such."

After that Bella was instructed to redress and headed out front where she found Jared waiting for her with a binder of paperwork. He instructed her to study it because she would begin training next week. In addition, there was contact information and appointment times for her to see a hairstylist, esthetician, internal medicine physician, etc.

"Well, Lolita you're all set. Oh forgive me but we like to operate on discretion and mutual trust so from this point forward when you are with us you will be called either Lolita or Beauty. Is that all right," Jared flashed a warm smile in her direction as he lead her outside to a waiting jet black Maybach Mercedes Benz.

Bella returned his smile and thanked him for everything as they got inside the luxury automobile and drove off to Bella's new home.

_**EN: So Let Me Know what you think :-) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the Beta'd Version of the chapter :-)**

**Beta: Dorme99**

**THANKS SW for Pre Reading it and making sure in my sleep deprived state it wasn't written in Italian or something ROTFL ;-P **

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Prologue: An Invitation<strong>

_All that I see _

_Show me your ways _

_Teach me to meet my desires...with some grace _

_All that I fear _

_Don't turn away _

_And leave me to plead in this hole of a place... _

_What if I never break _

_Estuary won't you take me _

_Far away _

_Far away..._

_All that I feel _

_Capital ways _

_Teach me to grieve and conspire _

_With my age _

_All that I can see _

_A gold mystic spree _

_A seething routine _

_I could never navigate _

_Maybe I like to stray _

_No harm it seems to be less so free...not today _

_It's like you want it that way _

_All that I see _

_Peaceful lives run away from me _

_Run away from me _

_We would like to take the sights _

_(that's why I hold you) _

_And bring silence in disguise _

_(that's why I hold you... dear) _

_We would like to meet the buyer that is on your life _

_That's why I hold you _

_That's why I hold you dear ..."_

_-Interpol, "Lights"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 18th, 2011<strong>_

He watched his prey with a lusty gaze. Something about her told him that he could have her if he just made a move. Jacob licked his lips as he watched his prey stroll off in the direction of the bathrooms with her female companion in tow.

"Veronica, do me a favor and go in there after her please. I want her tonight! So, be Daddy's little freak and bring her back to me. We can share her this time," Jacob whispered in his companion's ear.

Veronica giggled as Jacob's hot breath tickled her ear. She whispered back at him in a soft voice, "Of course I'll bring her back to you, Daddy. Do you want me to offer her a party favor first or just tell her to follow me back here?"

Paul's attention was diverted when he heard Veronica's response. He moved over so that he was now part of their conversation.

"Wait! Jake when was it decided that you get to have that fine piece of ass tonight? You already cornered the market on Veronica! So, you're just doubling up tonight," Paul said with a smirk on his face.

He just wanted to get under Jacob's skin. Paul had no problem with getting as many women as his one-eyed throbbing python of love could handle. As a matter of fact, he preferred taking them two at a time.

Veronica smiled sweetly at him before looking back at Jacob.

"Roni, you can offer her whatever you need to. As long as, she ends up over here with us tonight," Jacob whispered the words into her ear before he turned her face up to meet his succulent lips.

Jacob gazed into her swirling green depths before their lips crashed into each other. Veronica moaned as her hand went into his short, black, locks. Paul rolled his eyes. Those two freaks knew how to put on a show.

"Jake! For god's sake let Veronica go get the damn girl before she leaves with someone else," Paul growled out between his teeth as he leaned over the table.

Veronica pulled away to glare at Paul and flipped him the bird as she stood up from her seat. She strolled off in the direction of the bathrooms and made sure to glance over her shoulder at the boys to see if they were watching her walk away in the short, black sparkling booty shorts Jake bought her last week.

Paul moved over to have a seat beside his best friend. They both smirked at each other. This night was going better than either of them had predicted.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into moving out here," Paul questioned Jacob with a smug expression.

"I guess," Jacob chuckled and gave him a shrug.

The two had been friends since the sandbox and did everything together even though in some areas they were complete polar opposites. However, the one thing they always had in common was their love for women and the uncanny ability to get whoever they wanted.

"Oh shit! Here comes your little freak now with two girls in tow! Where did you find her again," Paul smirked as he leaned back into the leather sofa in the VIP section of this posh bar.

"Don't worry about where I found her just be glad that I don't mind sharing," Jacob chuckled as the trio of girls stood in front of them.

Veronica walked over and sat in between Jacob and Paul while the two girls stood in front of them. Paul's eyes racked over them both and his semi-hard member twitched. Jacob nudged Veronica as he asked, "Roni are you going to introduce us to your new friends?"

"Oh silly me! The beauty on the left is Isabella but she goes by Bella for short. The lovely lady on the right is her co-worker Angela."

Bella walked around the table pulling Angela with her to sit on the other side of Jacob. She immediately put her slender legs into his lap. Angela winked at Paul then licked her lips.

"So, what were you boys talking about as we walked over here," Bella smiled sweetly as she picked up the shot glass on the table and poured some of the tequila into before throwing it down her throat.

Paul smirked but then sarcastically answered, "We were arguing on who is going to get to fuck your brains out tonight."

Angela giggled then reached into her pocket and pulled out an old school fifty cent piece. She twirled around her fingers effortlessly as Veronica, Jacob, and Paul looked on curiously. Bella leaned back into the sofa clearly bored with life this didn't interest her at all but she needed to feel something.

"Well why don't you flip for it? Heads you get me and tails you get Bella," Angela stated the rules innocently to Paul and Jacob.

Jacob cleared his throat before he replied, "That's not necessary I know who I want and that's Bella."

Bella smiled with her eyes still closed. Jacob's heated hand started caressing her legs that were still sprawled across his lap. She let a soft moan slip out of her mouth.

Paul offered his hand to Angela and she placed her tiny hand in his. She blushed and then whispered something into Bella's ear. Bella simply nodded in response. Jake watched the two girls curiously.

"What's you name," Angela asked as she stood up and sized Paul up from head to toe.

"Paul. Paul Lahote, I'm a VP at a finical institution downtown, but I'm not a native Washtonian. Jacob and I are originally from Washington State."

Angela and Bella shared a look because they already knew this information. As a matter of fact, they were sent here tonight to recruit them. To give them a test drive and see if they would be worthy enough to be granted an invitation.

Bella hadn't been expecting Jacob's companion Veronica but she had a beautiful face so maybe she could offer her a job. She blew a kiss at Veronica and winked in her direction before turning to Paul.

"It's a small world! I'm from Washington too. I came out here to attend Georgetown University," Bella smiled sweetly at him.

"So, you're smart and beautiful. I'm an Alumni of Georgetown. I went there for my undergraduate degree and my law degree," Jacob leaned in and whispered into Bella's ear.

"Look all of the shit talking has been fun but are you two going to take me home so that we can all get to know each other intimately? I was under the impression that we were having a threesome, but if you're not into that then...I can go with Angela and Paul," Bella pulled away from Jacob and stood up.

Angela giggled as she looked at Bella, "Oh no! He's mine and I don't plan on sharing!"

Paul growled at her and then they made their way toward the exit leaving Bella standing there with a grin on her face. This was too easy! She turned her sights on Veronica and licked her lips.

"Roni, let's go...I want to show you something."

Jacob stood up and put his arm around Bella's small waist and informed Bella that Roni was his.

"I'm sorry Bella but Roni belongs to me. So... if you want her you have to go through me."

"Oh! Is that right? So what are you her pimp or something," Bella chuckled and then looked at Veronica as she blushed at her.

"No not her pimp but I am her Master," Jacob replied with an edge of authority in his voice.

"Master, that's a very intriguing nickname. Oh I see...So can you be my Master too?"

Veronica moved to stand behind Jacob while Bella offered him her hand and then whispered, "Let's get out of here."

The trio walked out of the bar arm and arm as they got outside Bella saw Jared stand at the corner smiling brightly at her. They gave each other a nod as he reached inside his pocket and made the call Esme had been waiting for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Jacob woke up with a start and the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was alone. He jumped out of bed still naked and searched every square inch of his upscale penthouse level loft. When he reached the Kitchen there was an open letter on the counter with a folded paper tied with a ribbon.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he picked up the letter which read:

_My Beloved Master,_

_Jacob don't be mad but our time together has come to an end. I will always cherish the time we spent together and everything that you taught me. _

_When we met I was just a lost insecure girl and under your care I became a powerful, smart, and loyal woman. I can never pay you or Paul back for what you did for a poor runaway like me._

_However, you always told me to weigh my options and always trade up. As it happens an offer I can't refuse has presented itself. I thought it was best if we didn't make a scene out of this so I wrote you this instead._

_I'm confident we will cross paths again. Especially, if you accept the invitation that Bella has left for you with my note. Trust me Jacob! You need to accept it! _

_Forever your humble servant,_

_Veronica Clarke_

Now, Jacob was intrigued his cell phone went off just as he picked up the sealed invitation. He growled at his phone when he saw it was Paul, but Jacob answered anyways.

"What!"

"Uh-oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Jacob groaned as he explained the situation to Paul, "I woke up this morning and Veronica was gone. Bella is missing in action too. Then I get to my kitchen and find a note with an invitation attached to it. Veronica is trading up to a better life it seems and I've been invited to participate."

Paul jumped up out of his bed and ran to his foyer where he saw a similar invitation on his end table.

"Jacob, I woke up and Angela was gone too. Don't freak out but I have a sealed invitation on my table. Have you read it?"

"No, have you," Jake was starting to feel like he was in some kind of film noir.

Suddenly, Jake could hear paper rustling and Paul mumble something as he read the invite. Paul chuckled as he read the paper to Jacob, "Mister Lahote you and your friend Mister Black are cordially invited to a dinner party to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley's Wedding Anniversary. Don't be late! Mister Black's invitation has the date, time, and pick up address. You both are to attend together in formal attire. Yours Truly, Rosalie Hale."

Jacob froze in place. Uley. That was the man his father told him to find. This must be the sign he'd been waiting for. He told Paul to hold on while he opened up his invite.

All of the information was there but a small folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

His hand was shaking as he bent forward to pick it up and open it.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob,<em>

_Please help me save, Bella! I need to show you something... Meet me on December 1st at 10pm on the Spirit of Washington. Your family isn't safe! None of us are anymore! You have to accept this invitation or they will know that we've infiltrated the organization._

_Your Brother in Arms,_

_Jared_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Special Thanks to greatest BETA ALIVE: Dorme99... she beats me up, threatens to tie me down in front of a computer screen, and can edit a chapter in under 24 hours! You're the best thing since SLICE BREAD WOMAN! Did I mention she's also has her own story going on too? HATS OFF and **3 Cheers to you** XOXO, JS_

_****WARNING: This chapter has drug and alcohol use by underage characters. I am not in support or glorfying such activities in this story... as you see at the end there are consequences for you're actions. This topic is also a bit dark/angst so ... if that bothers you ...exit now... no hard feelings****_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's Prologue: A Wasted Youth<strong>

"_Yeah but nobody searches_

_Nobody cares somehow_

_When the loving that you've wasted_

_Comes raining from a hapless cloud_

_And I might stop and look upon your face_

_Disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze_

_See the living that surrounds me_

_Dissipate in a violet place_

_Can't you see what you've done to my heart_

_And soul?_

_This is a wasteland now_

_We spies_

_We slow hands_

_Put the weights all around yourself_

_We spies_

_Oh yeah we slow hands_

_You put the weights all around yourself now_

_I submit my incentive is romance_

_I watched the pole dance of the stars_

_We rejoice because the hurting is so painless_

_From the distance of passing cars_

_But I am married to your charms & grace_

_I just go crazy like the good old days_

_You make me want to pick up a guitar_

_And celebrate the myriad ways that I love you.."_

_-Interpol, "Slow Hands"_

* * *

><p>Seth had always been influenced by music. Even here at the twilight of his life he still loved music. As he lay in bed, Seth rolled over and watched Bella's sleeping form. He still loved watching her sleep after all this time.<p>

All of sudden, Seth felt his heartbeat become erratic, his body went into a cold sweat. Frantically, he dashed out of bed and into the bathroom. Immediately, Seth locked the door as he reached over to start the water in the shower.

Once his clothes were in a pile on the floor, Seth hopped inside the shower in an effort to calm his nerves. He let out a deep sigh as his mind started to wander. Life shouldn't be this hard.

Instead of being locked in his bathroom trying to calm his body and mind down, Seth really desired to be back in bed with Bella. At this point in their lives, Seth should've been asking Bella to marry him; however, that would never happen for them now.

When Seth got his breathing under control, he exited the shower then proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist before he entered the bedroom. Seth crept quietly past Bella's sleeping form; he couldn't help pausing for a moment to gaze at her beauty.

Seth was attempting to commit everything about Bella's beautiful features to memory.

After he pulled on a pair of boxers, Seth slid into bed beside Bella without waking her up. His hand started to shake a little as he reached over to brush the wisp of hair from her porcelain face.

As he gazed at her rosy, perfect bowed lips, Bella sighed which allowed them to part. Seth could only imagine what it would be like to lean in and kiss her. If he was of a sound body and mind, Seth would've woken her up by making love to her.

He took a deep breath as his heart filled with regret because this was entirely his fault. Seth's unhappiness was his own design, and now the future he'd planned for Bells was forever lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Bella and Seth are in the Fourth Grade<strong>_

_Seth had been watching the new girl all week. He couldn't help looking at her because she was so breathtakingly beautiful but sad at the same time. She sat in the back row as a way to separate herself from everyone else._

_Even at his young age, Seth knew what nervousness looked like from watching the way his mother responded to his father. The new girl whose name was Bella Swan clearly had issues, but Seth found comfort in that since he hoped they could be best friends._

_However, Seth took his time to work up to being close to her. Every day he tried to make Bella fill included with a kind word, or smile. As time pasted, Seth realized that he wanted Bella as more than just a best friend. _

_Seth went to his older sister Leah for advice and of course, she laughed at him before she told him how to win Bella over. Leah suggested since Valentine's Day was around the corner that he should make her something special. He smiled and agreed since Leah even offered to help him._

_On the other hand, Bella was extremely shy but she was also mature for her age. She had to learn to fend for herself because of the flighty tendencies of her mother, Renee. Bella stayed away from everyone in an effort to avoid all the unpleasant rumors that were floating around about her mother. Especially, when her father Charlie suddenly disappeared without a trace. _

_So, Bella resolved to come to school everyday on time. She turned in all her assignments, but she was suffering in silence. _

_In fact, Bella's only comfort was the timid smiles from her classmate Seth. Sometimes he'd even eat lunch with her or be her partner for a class project. Bella enjoyed his company but she knew their worlds didn't mix._

_When Valentine's Day arrived, Seth practically ran to school. Leah teased him the entire night before for being pressed to give Bella a bunch of candy and a card. Seth ignored his sister, he had no problem admitting the way he felt about Bella was serious._

_Unbeknownst to Leah, Seth had been saving his allowance to buy Bella a guardian angel pendant. He knew her birthday was in September so the angel was holding her birthstone. Seth rubbed his thumb across the sapphire stone with a satisfied smile on his dace before he placed it inside the gift bag for Bella._

_Bella was dreading this day more then any other holiday during the school year because if you didn't get anything for Valentine's Day, you couldn't help but feel unloved. In the end, she did receive a card from her teacher and Seth had given her a card that said to meet him after school on the playground._

"_Seth I appreciate you giving me a card today, but I don't think we should be friends. We're from different sides of the track and because you've been so kind to me I don't want you to sully your family's good name by associating with me."_

_She spoke in her soft timid voice while Bella peered at her shoes, clearly refusing to look Seth in the eyes. Seth smiled at her as he saw her cheeks become flushed. His hand reached out to caress the apple shape of her cheeks before he could stop himself._

_Seth stepped closer to her and raised Bella's head so that they could stare into each other's eyes. Leah looked from across the street with the biggest grin on her face. Her baby brother was growing up so fast._

_As Seth lowered his hand from her face, he intertwined his fingers with hers. He even pulled their joined hands to his lips so that he could place a soft kiss on the back of her palm before he spoke the words that changed everything for Bella's lonely life._

"_Bells, I'll always be here for you, always. From this moment on nothing or no one will keep me away from you. Will you be my Valentine and my best friend," Seth asked with a bright smile on his face._

_Bella smiled back at Seth. She hadn't heard someone call her Bells since her father up and disappeared. She pulled him into a hug because Bella thought this was the beginning of her fairytale. _

_Furthermore, she thought they would be together forever. Bella thought Seth was her future as he gave her the gift bag full of candy and the pendant. _

_Now, that Leah could see that Seth hadn't been rejected. Leah ran across the street to meet them. As they walked Bella home, Seth kept stealing shy glances of Bells. He thought of her as if she was the sun and the stars in his sky._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Bella and Seth Are In the Seventh Grade<strong>_

_As time went on,Seth and Leah's home life started to implode all around him. The cracks rose to the surface slowly but it was too much for Seth to take. He always had Bella to lean on. Bella attempted to hold all of Seth's pieces together but it was becoming too much for either one of them to bear._

_Eventually, they decided to try alcohol as a form of escaping the world together. They started out scoring beer from older kids around LaPush and Forks. Then as the tolerance grew they tried harder liquor. _

_Seth didn't care if it was dark or light as long as he got wasted. Bella went along with it because she never wanted Seth to be alone in time of happiness or sorrow. They were able to keep the secret from their parents and for a long time no one suspected anything._

_One day, Seth scored some of Leah's cigarettes and offered them to Bella. Bella shrugged and then that became part of their rotation as well. Seth reasoned poisoning his body with foreign substances was away for him to silently give his parents the middle finger._

_Looking back on their situation, Seth would later regret his actions. Every day, for the rest of his life he wished that he could go back and time; and Seth desperately wished he never took a sip of alcohol._

_If he would have been sober, Seth wouldn't be trapped in a prison of shame and regret. Seth wanted to believe that in a world where he was free of parents, depression, and drugs, Bella and Seth would of had a wonderful life together, but within a year he fucked that all up too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Bella and Seth Eighth Grade Thru Sophomore Year of High School<strong>_

_Seth thought his life had hit bottom before, but this was an all time low. The first thing to fall apart was the Clearwater family, which sent him spiraling out of control and in right into the arms of Emma._

_Emma came out of nowhere as far as Bella was concerned. She often told Seth that Emma was like a modern day Lolita. However, Seth took Bella's opinion with a grain of salt. _

_He thought Emma was exciting and fun, because she opened his mind to new heights as well as addictions. Places that Bella didn't want to go. She was too focused on the future and didn't want to risk not getting a scholarship out of Washington State._

_They had argument after argument in regards to Seth's budding friendship with Emma. Bella in a lot ways felt that Seth was cheating on her. As Bella and Seth grew up, no one ever questioned them about their relationship status; however, most people just assumed that they were in fact a couple._

_Naturally, the rumor mill began to churn when Seth and Emma's various deviant behavior became public knowledge. Bella hated Emma with every fiber of her being. Eventually, she confronted Seth about it once and for all._

"_Dammit, Seth! Emma is a waste of space! She's bringing you down, Seth! I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. You know that already," Bells paused and stepped closer as she embraced Seth in a tight hug._

_Seth hated seeing Bells angry but at the same time, he wasn't ready to walk away from Emma. Sure Emma got him in trouble and didn't have any plans for the future. However, that's what he loved about Emma, she was free in all the ways Seth wanted to be right now._

_Since Seth was holding onto Bella in a romantic way, she felt safe to continue speaking her mind about Emma. She pulled back slightly so that they could gaze into each other's deep brown eyes._

"_Listen, Birdman, I don't want to fight with you especially over Emma. I just worry about you. I know you're broken hearted right now with your father passing, and then your sister running away. However, Birdman I'm here for you, always but I need you to choose me over her. I love you, Seth with all my heart."_

_The lump in his throat felt like it weighed a ton. Seth stared into Bella's shinning eyes. She clearly was on the verge of crying. Not to mention Bells pulled out the big guns by calling Seth her pet name for him._

_Seth felt like shit right now because Bells was more than enough for him. Truth be told she was all he wanted in his sad and miserable life right now. At the same time, he loved her to the point that he could set her free if need be._

_He leaned over to place a soft kiss on Bells' forehead as Seth breathed her scent deep in his lungs as he made the choice. The large portion of his heart died in that moment when he chose to put his undying love for Bella aside._

_Even if he'd decided to leave Emma alone, Seth just didn't see himself living the kind of life he once pictured with Bella. He took a deep breath and talked himself into believing the best thing to do would be to set Bella free._

_Breaking up with Bella sent Seth spiraling further out of control, living in Emma's world meant everything was a twenty-four hour party. They took pills to get out of bed in the morning. They took pills to go to bed at night._

_Finally, Sue couldn't take Seth's behavior any longer so she kicked him out of the house. Emma being a runaway had her own place so he simply moved in with her. Soon after the change in address, Seth was expelled from school._

_However, Seth didn't care. All he thought about was where his next fix would come from. Nothing else mattered anymore, but one night while he laid in a drunken stupor, Bella's face filled his mind._

_Suddenly, he needed to see her right away. Emma was out so Seth decided to take a shower and sneak into Bella's room._

_Once he arrived, all he could do was gaze at her sleeping face. She had always been beautiful. She looked like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White laying there with her lips parted._

_Bella's creamy porcelain skin was flushed which caused Seth's pulse to race. Seth knew he still loved Bells, but he didn't see a way to make it work anymore. He no longer felt worthy of her love and devotion._

_Seth couldn't help himself as he climbed into her bed. He just wanted to imagine a life with her. As soon as he lay in the bed beside Bells, his body relaxed. Bells subconsciously moved closer to him too. They laid there for what felt like hours to Seth in his intoxicated state. Out of nowhere, Bella started talking in her sleep._

"_Seth, please come back home to me. Seth, can't you see what you do to my heart and soul? I love you, Seth. I need you in my life because you're my best friend," Bella whispered softly but the words seemed to fill up the entire room._

_All of sudden, Seth wrapped his arms around her, they both sighed and he felt like even in her sleep Bella knew he was there. Seth even leaned down to kiss her forehead as he whispered softly into her hair, "Bella, I hope you'll forgive me. I promise that I'll change for you. I'll go to rehab in the morning, because I love you, too."_

_However, Bella was sleeping so her thoughts were swirling together randomly. In her vulnerable and unconscious state, Bella blurted out the words that condemned Seth forever._

_A smile graced her features as she murmured in her sleep, "I don't understand...you don't know me at all. Why would you love me, Jake?"_

_Seth's hold on Bella loosened when he heard that name slip out of her mouth. He mentally rolled his eyes because Jacob had left this god-forsaken place years ago. Of course, Bella would be like all the other girls in town and secretly pine after him._

_He jumped out of her bed clearly upset for no rational reason. Seth quickly dashed out of her window without even giving Bella a backwards glance. However, Seth was determined to be sober. _

_Even if Bella no longer wanted him, he wanted to be free of the demons that haunted him. Seth still had Emma, so he reasoned they could start a life together. A life filled with love and sobriety._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Bella and Seth Junior Year in High School <strong>_

_Somehow, Seth and Emma had managed to beat the odds. They went to rehab, then to a sober living community, and were fully committed to sobriety. Seth's mother was excited to have her son back in her life._

_Emma unfortunately wasn't being faithful to Seth or their shared sobriety. She was using occasionally, and even sleeping around with other men. For unknown reasons Emma just had the natural compulsion to make life hell for Seth. _

_In spite of their troubled past, Seth couldn't find the strength to walk away from her. They both ended up with their GED's instead of enrolling back into high school. Bella and Seth began the process of repairing their friendship._

_However, it was clear that they both desired more from each other. Seth denied the fact that he still loved Bella when Emma would question his feelings for her. When Emma came home crying on that fateful day. On November 6, 2009, Emma came home crying and shared news that finally killed his soul for good._

"_Emma, what the hell do you mean? How sick are you? I need details! What exactly are you trying to tell me," Seth screamed at Emma because she was being evasive as usual._

_Emma literally was shaking as she paced the floor of their bedroom. She was unsure of how to tell him this kind of news. How do you tell someone, they're dying?_

"_Seth, I went to clinic because I wasn't feeling well. I went to have an STD test, which included screening for HIV/AIDS. I'm so sorry but this time my AIDS test came back positive."_

_She immediately dropped to her knees in front of Seth as tears streamed down her face. Seth was furious. This meant that either she wasn't following through with her sobriety, or Emma was sleeping around._

_Seth felt like his whole body was on fire as he began to yell at her._

"_Get the fuck out of my house, Emma. Get the hell out of my life you fucking whore! I knew it! I knew you were lying about being clean, but I loved you so much that I just prayed I was wrong. I gave up everything for you! I gave up her for you!"_

_Seth walked away to leave Emma crying on the bedroom floor. Emma disappeared sometime in the night but she left a copy of her test results for Seth. Two weeks later, Seth was confirmed HIV positive. _

_He moved back home, but never told anyone of his illness. Bella and Seth friendship re-bloomed. They were inseparable again. However, Seth maintained a friendly distance. Seth wouldn't take the chance of killing his beloved beauty too._

* * *

><p>So this was the hell that Seth imprisoned himself in. As he watched Bella sleep in his bed, all he could do was fantasize about their life together. At least they were together again, but Seth would die regretting his wasted youth.<p> 


End file.
